Cumpleaños
by XxShirogami18InorixX
Summary: Hay días que siempre quedan en la memoria de las personas. Para Todoroki los momentos que siempre lleva en su mente siempre coinciden con el cumpleaños de la persona que más aprecia. Pareja:TodoDeku


Hola! les traigo un fic de el nuevo fandom que me consumió totalmente~ se que debería terminar los otros fic pero necesitaba hacer un one-shot para el cumpleaños de Midoriya, fue a hace una semana pero aquí esta xD

Espero que les guste~

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, yaoi y las fechas se cuentan desde la primera que aparece.

* * *

~Cumpleaños~

 _15 de Julio del presente año_

Todo el mundo estaba escondido debajo de sus asientos esperando atentamente la llegada de su querido compañero Midoriya Izuku, ya que hoy era su cumpleaños. Cuando este llegó se sorprendió ya que todas las luces estabas apagadas, aparte del hecho que Kacchan lo fue a buscar a su casa, estaba sospechando algo pero su amigo de la infancia interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Deku, vas a entrar o te quedaras mirando la puerta como un idiota- dijo con fastidio.

El chico de cabellos verdes no quería molestar más al rubio por lo que entró, prendió las luces y fue sorprendido cuando Denki y Sero tiraron confeti, cuando el chico asimiló lo que estaba ocurriendo vio a todos sus compañeros rodeando a Uraraka quien tenía un pastel que decía "Feliz cumpleaños Deku" con una vela de All Might. El salón estaba todo decorado con globos y serpentinas más un gran cartel que decía lo mismo que el pastel.

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños Deku!- dijeron todos al unísono.

Izuku estaba feliz, en años anteriores nunca habia sido recibido de esa manera para su cumpleaños- Chicos… ¡Muchas gracias! No sé muy bien que decir- se rio nervioso el chico.

-No tienes que decir nada…-lo agarró del cuello con su antebrazo Kirishima.

-Solo disfrútalo- agregó Sero.

-La idea fue mía pero el detalle del pastel fue de Bakugo…- dijo Ashido sonriendo.

Bakugo iba a reclamar por el hecho de que la chica rosa lo haya delatado pero interrumpió el presidente de la clase.

-Vamos hay que apurarnos, Aizawa-sensei solo nos dio unos minutos- comentó Iida cortando el pastel.

-No seas aguafiestas… Todavía tenemos tiempo- se quejó Kaminari.

La improvisada fiesta duró un rato, todos estaban felices comiendo pastel y teniendo una tranquila conversación, después de entregar cada uno sus regalos correspondientes al cumpleañero llegó Aizawa y las clases volvieron a su transcurso normal.

Al final del día, a pocos minutos para que terminara el horario escolar, los dejaron salir antes por lo que cuando el timbre sonó en la sala solo quedaban Midoriya y Todoroki. Estaba todo tranquilo sin tanta gente en el salón, de vez en cuando el chico de ojos jade miraba a su compañero arreglando sus cosas para irse creyendo que este no se daba cuenta sin embargo él estaba sumamente consiente de esto. Cuando Midoriya estaba a punto de irse Todoroki le habló.

-Midoriya.

-¿Qué sucede Todoroki-kun?- paró su andar para dirigirse al chico mitad albino.

-Bueno quería darte esto- saco de su bolso una pequeña caja envuelta en papel de regalo- Se me olvidó dártelo junto al resto- se excusó.

Izuku abrió el regalo y en su interior había un pequeño llavero con un muñeco versión animada y pequeña de su héroe favorito- Esta muy bonito… Gracias Todoroki- Kun- le sonrió.

-Feliz cumpleños Midoriya- le devolvió la sonrisa el más alto.

Así ambos partieron rumbo a sus casas en un tranquilo silencio.

 _15 de julio, tres años después_

Midoriya estaba casado, había sido un arduo día en la agencia y solo quería descansar, sin embargo tenía que ir a cenar con su madre y Toshinori- san por su cumpleaños, realmente le sorprendió saber que después de que él se retirara de ser un héroe terminaría saliendo con su madre pero no le molestaba, gracias a él mi madre estaba más tranquila y no notaba tanto mi ausencia por el trabajo. Revisó su teléfono antes de bañarse para ir a la cena, tenía muchos mensajes de sus amigos y compañeros de trabajo, cuando iba dejar el teléfono en el escritorio recibió una llamada.

-¿Diga?

-¿ _Midoriya?_

-Con él… Es bueno saber de ti Todoroki- kun- sonrió al escuchar la voz de ex compañero.

- _Feliz cumpleaños._

Tan expresivo como siempre, pensaba el chico de pelo verde- Gracias, no tenías que tomarte la molestia de llamarme.

- _Claro que sí, te hubiera ido a ver pero el trabajo de héroe me tiene muerto._

-Jajaja… Te entiendo, estoy igual.

-¿ _Cómo va la agencia_?

-Todo bien, hoy fue un día agotador pero sin villanos muy poderosos que derrotar.

- _Para ti ningún villano es muy poderoso-_ dijo con burla.

-¡Claro que los hay!- refunfuño y al otro lado de la línea se escuchó una risa- ¿Y cómo va todo allá?

- _Todo tranquilo, solo el idiota de mi padre tratándome como un niño._

\- Pronto se le pasará- Midoriya se sentía feliz ya que en cierto modo él ayudó a su amigo a superar sus problemas con su padre.

- _Eso espero, lo siento Midoriya tengo que colgar._

-Está bien, adiós Todoroki-kun.

- _Adiós, suerte con tu cena-_ y colgó.

 _15 de julio, siete años después_

Todoroki se estaba bañando y unos golpes en su puerta lo interrumpieron, así que apurado apagó la ducha, envolvió con una toalla su cintura y partió a ver quién era, al abrir la puerta se encontró con Midoriya, se miraron por unos segundos y el dueño de casa lo invitó a pasar.

-Me sorprende verte aquí.

-Bueno, tenía que despejar mi mente- dijo triste el recién llegado- Decidí tomarme unas vacaciones.

-Eso es bueno…- Todoroki no sabía bien que decir para poder animarlo, pero se armó de valor y se puso en frente de él- Si tienes ganas de llorar, impotencia o solo quieres desquitarte, hazlo, no voy a juzgarte- le dijo serio.

Luego de esas palabras el Izuku se largó a llorar y abrazó a su amigo, este solo le daba palmadas en la espalada tratando de consolarlo.

-Si tan solo me hubiera dado cuenta…- sollozaba- Él todavía estaría vivo… Fui débil….

-Claro que no- Todoroki detuvo el abrazo para mirarlo a la cara- Hiciste todo lo que pudiste Midoriya, esto no es culpa de nadie… Por favor no te culpes- y lo volvió a abrazar.

Estuvieron así hasta que Midoriya se calmó y se dio cuenta de cómo andaba Todoroki por lo que soltó una risa- Todorki-kun ¿acaso no tienes frio?

El aludido no entendió hasta ver que todavía estaba solo con la toalla y que estaba corriendo el riesgo de caerse, se sonrojó un poco y se levantó de su asiento- Voy a cambiarme, vuelvo luego… ¿Estas mejor?

-Si…- respondió el chico bajando la cabeza.

Mientras el chico de doble particularidad se cambiaba de ropa recordaba los sucesos del último mes, All Might, el ex símbolo de paz había fallecido siete años después de su retiro en un accidente automovilístico en el que iba viajando con Midoriya Inko, ella no recibió heridas muy severas y el que se llevó todo el daño fue el conductor del vehículo causándole la muerte, al investigar el auto descubrieron que los frenos del auto estaban cortados y todavía no encontraban al causante de aquello. Nadie se esperó aquello, Todoroki también sufrió por la pérdida de su profesor y el héroe que más admiraba en el mundo cuando pequeño, sin embargo sentía que su dolor no era nada en comparación a lo que estaba pasando Midoriya, después de todo él representaba todo para su amigo, así que cuando lo vio en la puerta de su casa supo que estaba mal y necesitaba desahogarse con alguien.

Cuando volvió al comedor Izuku estaba en el sofá mirando la televisión que se le había olvidado apagar.

-Así que estas de vacaciones- anunció su entrada el hijo de Endeavor.

-Sí, mis compañeros me dijeron que era lo mejor- respondió un poco sorprendido por la llegada.

-Entonces deberíamos salir- comentó sentándose en el sofá al lado de Midoriya- Te hará bien dejar un poco este ambiente.

-Creo que tienes razón… ¿A dónde te gustaría ir?

-No lo sé, creo que tu deberías proponerlo, después de todo este viaje es para que te despejes, no yo,

-Creo que uno de mis sueños fue conocer algún lugar del caribe.

-Entonces vamos.

-¡Pe-pero es muy costoso!

-No importa, yo invito- le sonrió Todoroki.

-No podría aceptarlo- se sonrojo Midoriya.

-Tómalo como tu regalo de cumpleaños.

Como si fuera por arte de magia al otro día ya tenían los pasajes de avión directo a alguna playa paradisiaca del caribe. Uno de las cosas que Midoriya le reclamaba a Todoroki era el hecho de que este solo llamó a la agencia en el momento en que tenían que abarcar y no dejó que le repercutieran nada.

Cuando se sentaron en los sus respectivos asientos, sin embargo Midoriya le rogó a su amigo que lo dejara sentarse al lado de la ventana, Shoto acepto y se sentó tranquilamente en el del pasillo.

-Creo que fuiste un poco excesivo- comentó Izuku.

-¿Por?- se sorprendió Todoroki.

-Irte así sin decir nada.

-Les avise.

-Pero…

-Aparte a mí también me tenían presionado con tomarme unas vacaciones, así que no creo que les importe.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste eso?- le reprendió el chico de ojos esmeralda- Estaba preocupado por tu empleo- murmuró.

El hecho de que su amigo se preocupara así por él le causó algo extraño en él, lo encontraba tan tierno y adorable, parecía que los años no pasaban en ellos y seguían siendo los mismo chicos de secundaria estudiando para ser héroes profesionales. El tiempo en el avión no se les hizo la gran cosa, conversaron de todo y nada todo el viaje sobre estos últimos años en los que no se habían visto.

Cuando llegaron era de noche y ambos estaban cansados, así solo se dirigieron rumbo a sus habitaciones, sin embargo hubo un problema en recepción.

-Lo lamento pero no nos quedan habitaciones individuales- se disculpaba la recepcionista.

-¿Y qué podemos hacer?- le preguntó Todoroki, estaba tan cansado que no quería discutir.

-Bueno, tenemos una habitación doble, es más costosa pero debido al incidente quedara en el precio de ambas habitaciones- respondió la muchacha.

Los dos amigos se quedaron mirando unos minutos viendo la aprobación del otro, ambos estaban de acuerdo por lo que le pidieron la llave y que los llevaran hasta allá. En el momento que entraron los dos quedaron sorprendidos, era una habitación enorme, con una sala de estar con un mini bar, televisión y un sofá, más un enorme baño y lo que más les sorprendió fue que solo había una enorme cama en todo el lugar. La mucama se fue y todo quedo en silencio.

-Emm… Solo hay una cama- dijo nervioso Midoriya.

-Si quieres yo duermo en el sofá- respondió sin empezando a mover sus maletas.

-Cla-claro que no… Después de todo tú me invitaste…

-No me molestaría compartir la cama- comentó el chico de cabellos bicolor.

-A-a mí tampoco- dijo caminando a la cama con un evidente sonrojo.

La respuesta le sorprendió un poco a Shoto ya que él era el que estaba poniendo problemas desde un principio, pero el cansancio lo superó y guardándose su comentarios se fue a acostar a al lado de su amigo.

Al día siguiente se despertaron muy temprano disfrutando de un delicioso desayuno con frutas que no se encuentran es su país, luego fueron a muchos tours para conocer, en maravilloso, ambos la estaban pasando de maravilla. Todo era diversión y se estaba cumpliendo lo que Todoroki deseaba, hacer que su acompañante se relajara un rato y volviera a sonreír como siempre lo hacía.

En su penúltima noche habían decidido ir a un bar a tomar unos tragos. Cuando el reloj dio las tres de la madrugada ellos se fueron a su habitación a duras penas ya que a ambos se les había pasado la mano tomando y se sostenían entre ellos a duras penas. Llegaron a la habitación y Todoroki dejo cuidadosamente en la cama a Izuku, quién el alcohol lo había dejado peor. Estaba a punto de irse pero una mano le jaló la camisa que llevaba puesta.

-Todoroki, no te vayas- dijo Midoriya sonrojado.

-No me iré a ningún lado- lo abrazó el aludido.

-Todos se van... Kacchan, All Might... solo falta que tú desaparezcas- sollozó.

Tal vez fue el alcohol o un simple impulso pero Shoto no pudo resistirse a la tentación de tener al chico con el que fantaseaba cuando era un adolescente al lado suyo en un tierno abrazo, y en un intento de que dejara de llorar y que entendiera que siempre estaría con él, tomó su barbilla y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

En un principio el de cabellos verdes se sorprendió y no correspondía el beso, sin embargo eso fue unos segundo ya que al reaccionar se lo devolvió cargado de sentimientos correspondidos.

Se tuvieron que separar por la falta de aire, pero en unos instantes el más bajo volvió a besarlo, esta vez con pasión y deseo, haciendo que ambos cayeran a la cama.

Todoroki no se dejó rogar y respondió de igual manera y dejo que sus manos recorrieran el cuerpo de su... ¿amigo? ¿Amante? Realmente a estas alturas no importaba, solo se dejaron llevar por esa pasión reprimida de tantos años. Ambos estaban desnudos y Shoto le daba besos y pequeñas mordidas en su cuello junto con su mano que descendía peligrosamente a la parte interna de sus muslos cuando la duda apareció.

-Todoroki...- habló entre jadeos Midoriya.

-¿Quieres que pare?- respondió un poco triste, realmente él quería seguir con esto, pero no importaba lo que él quería si Midoriya no estaba cómodo.

-N-no es eso... pero ¿Qué vamos a ser ahora?

-Lo que tú quieras... nos preocupares de eso mañana...- respondió volviendo a su misión de besar su cuello para hacer que se olvide de todo lo que estaba pensando.

Al parecer resultó ya que no se dijo nada más del tema, en el cuarto solo se escuchaban jadeos y gruñidos de placer de parte ambos, ya que de cierta manera sabían que iba a ser la única vez que harían eso, no había otra más, así que dejaron rienda suelta a sus más bajos y apasionados deseos solo por esa noche, era como una despedida, pero nada importaba ahora, solo el deseo de marcar al otro más allá de lo físico, que sus almas se junten y que el otro sienta todo el placer y amor que tenían escondidos en lo más profundo de su ser.

El viaje había pasado, Todoroki pensó que al otro día iba a ser incómodo estar con Midoriya, pero se equivocó, todo fue normal, tan normal que asustaba, pareciera que al chico de ojos esmeralda esa noche no fue nada, pero no querida darle más importancia, al parecer solo había sido el alcohol y una calentura pasajera. Sin embargo Izuku era un manojo de nervios, no sabía cómo reaccionar después de lo que hicieron, tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados y al recordar las palabras que le dijo el chico de cabellos bicolor decido hacer como si nada pasara aunque en su mente lo único que quería decirle es que repitieran lo ocurrido.

Ese día Shoto recibió una llamada de Midoriya, le extrañó un poco ya que no se hablaban desde esa salida al extranjero.

-Midoriya- saludó contestando el teléfono.

- _Todoroki- kun, espero que estés bien_.

-Si... ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó al escuchar el nerviosismo de su voz.

- _Bueno... Sí... lo que pasa es que..._

-¿Estás bien? Te escucho muy agitado...

- _Emm... No, lo que pasa es que... me voy a casar con Kacchan_.

 _15 de julio, 10 años después_

Midoriya esperaba tranquilamente en un café cerca de su agencia a que su acompañante llegara, estaba un poco intranquilo ya que perdió comunicación con su amigo desde la noticia de su matrimonio, estaba un poco desconcertado, por un momento creyó que lo iba a apoyar en su decisión pero al contrario solo se apartó, sin embargo no le importaba y esa junta era muestra de que él quería volver a tenerlo como amigo. Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que tenía la mirada fija en el anillo de oro que llevaba en su dedo angular que no se dio cuenta que Todoroki había llegado.

-Feliz cumpleaños Midoriya- saludó el recién llegado entregándole una pequeña caja.

-Hola Todoroki-kun- respondió recibiendo el regalo- No tenías para que hacerlo.

-Claro que sí, es tu día, además no nos vemos desde hace mucho- comentó sentándose- ¿Cómo va tu vida de casado?- agregó sorprendiendo a Izuku, no pensó que le preguntaría algo asi.

-Bien… Kacchan es más atento de lo que parece- dijo feliz por unos instantes pero luego se borró- Pero por el hecho de que trabajamos en distintas agencias no nos vemos muy seguido- agregó triste- ¿Cómo va tu relación con Yaoyorozu?- comentó tratando de cambiar el tema.

-¿Cómo te enteraste?- preguntó Todoroki sorprendido.

-Jajaja… No fui a la reunión de ex alumnos pero Ochako me mantuvo al tanto de todo lo que pasó… ¿Y bien?

-Todo bien, es una excelente heroína y mujer…

-¿Y en la cama?- dijo con un tono sugerente.

Los colores se le subieron al rostro a Shoto ante la pregunta- Me tendrías que haber invitado una cerveza para que te respondiera eso…

-No esperaba que me lo respondieras…- sonrió Midoriya- No has cambiado nada- comentó al aire.

-Tu tampoco- al sentir que se estaban quedando sin temas de conversación el chico de doble particularidad se disculpó- Perdón por no haber ido a tu boda.

-Tranquilo, se como es el trabajo de héroe.

-Pero era tu día, siento como que debería haber estado ahí.

-Sin embargo no pasó y no es relevante- cortó la conversación incómodo.

Después de eso, la conversación se volcó a cosas triviales y anécdotas sobre su trabajo, estuvieron hasta tarde en aquel café, pero un llamado telefónico interrumpió su momento a solas. Luego de que Midoriya terminara de hablar le dijo que tenía que irse urgentemente a casa por lo que se despidieron y Shoto quedo solo reflexionando en aquel café.

 _15 de julio, 12 años después_

Todoroki estaba desesperado, estaba vagando por las calles de Tokyo intentando buscar a su amigo, ese mismo día había recibido múltiples mensajes de este diciendo que necesitaba hablar con él, que no estaba bien y cosas por ese estilo. En un principio intentó comunicarse con él por teléfono pero no contestaba, luego intentó llamando a sus conocidos pero tampoco obtenía la respuesta sobre su paradero, finalmente y lo que lo dejó más preocupado fue una llamada de Bakugo preguntando si su esposo estaba ahí, eso fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso y partió corriendo en busca de su amigo ignorando todos los gritos de que se tranquilizara de su novia.

Eran las seis de la tarde y Todoroki no lograba encontrar Izuku pero no descansaría hasta encontrarlo, y se le ocurrió un lugar, si no lo encontraba ahí todas sus esperanzas se perderían. Corrió hasta el cementerio y ahí estaba, en la tumba del símbolo de paz, sentado mirando a la nada. Shoto se acercó con sumo cuidado hasta el más pequeño y cuando estaban a un metro de distancia se rompió el silencio.

-No pensé que me encontrarías…

-Yo tampoco, pero supuse que estarías aquí.

-Siempre vengo aquí para contarle mis cosas, me preguntó que estará diciendo ahora sobre esto.

-Primero que no deberías correr a esconderte como chica de secundaria, estábamos todos preocupados por ti- dijo Todoroki haciendo que Midoriya soltara una carcajada.

-Puede ser, tal vez diría que por que no le conté nada a mi madre…

Cuando el ambiente estuvo un poco más ameno el chico de cabellos bicolor se acercó y tomo el hombro tratando de consolarlo.

-Me engaño…- contó Midoriya llorando- Él me engaño.

Eso sorprendió a Todoroki, estaba a punto de ir donde el bastardo de Bakugo a golpearle su jodida cara por haber hecho llorar a su pareja. Al parecer Izuku notó la ira en su rostro por lo que se levantó y empezó a hablar.

-Estábamos mal… Desde el año pasado- empezó a contarle- Ambos sabíamos que esto no iba a durar más… El trabajo, siempre culpábamos al trabajo, sin embargo era una pobre excusa, la monotonía nos estaba matando, tarde o temprano eso iba a suceder… No lo culpo, si no era él iba a ser yo, pero… Es distinto verlo que pensarlo- finalizó llorando.

Todoroki solo atinó a abrazarlo y secar las lágrimas que corrían por ese pecoso rostro. No tenía idea de cómo consolarlo pero esperaba que con ese abrazo lograra tranquilizarlo. Luego de que Midoriya se calmara salieron del cementerio, el chico de pelo verde rechazo la oferta de ir a su casa, no quería ir a ningún lugar conocido por lo que se hospedaron en un hotel que estaba cerca.

Se instalaron tranquilamente e Izuku le contó toda la historia con lujo de detalle, desahogándose totalmente, lloró, se lamentó y finalmente se calmó, todo eso en los brazos de Todoroki. Se había hecho de noche y el chico bicolor se tenía que marchar, después de todo se había ido dejando muy preocupada a Momo, un pequeño cargo de conciencia apareció ya que debido a su condición ella no debería pasar ese tipo de emociones.

-No te vayas- le dijo Midoriya desde la cama- Quédate conmigo- agregó tocando la cama para que se recostara en ella.

El aludido se acercó a donde le habían señalado y el pecoso se le abalanzo encima, Todoroki un poco sorprendido lo abrazó, según él era normal que no quiera estar solo, pero sentía que la compañía de alguien con más tacto era más apta que él. El más pequeño que estaba con su cabeza en el pecho del contrario alzo su rostro topándose con esos ojos desiguales que demostraban una genuina preocupación, su corazón se contrajo, hace mucho que no sentía ese tipo de cariño por lo que se alzó a besarlo en los labios esperando que correspondiera, sin embargo eso no pasó, solo lo quedó mirando perplejo, cuando se iba a levantar de su pecho dos grandes manos lo retuvieron, Todoroki no iba a besarlo pero si le estaba dando todo su apoyo y cariño, estuvieron así hasta que el chico de cabello verde se durmió.

Shoto suspiró, no podía corresponder a ese beso, había una voz en su cabeza que le decía que lo hiciera que no le importara lo demás, pero ¿Su relación con Momo? Era feliz con ella, iba a tener un hijo con ella, sin embargo con un pequeño roce del pecoso le hacía perder la cabeza, no quería seguir desgastándose por lo que decido atesorar tener a Izuku con él, no importaba el por qué estaban juntos, ni lo que podría pasar mañana, solo disfrutar el ahora.

 _15 de julio, 15 años después_

Izuku estaba feliz, era una verdadera felicidad, luego de separarse de Bakugo intentó llenar el vacío con trabajo y la compañía de su madre, no le importaba que la rutina lo estaba matando lentamente, estaba conforme con su vida actual, después de todo su sueño siempre fue dedicarse completamente a ser un héroe, un símbolo de paz, al igual que All Might.

Hoy era su cumpleaños, había recibido saludos de todo el mundo no obstante una conversación con Uraraka hizo que la felicidad volviera, era algo sumamente egoísta pero en el fondo de su corazón era algo que quiso escuchar hace mucho tiempo. Todoroki Shoto había terminado con su novia Yaoyorozu Momo hace unos meses, seis para ser exacto. La chica de la particularidad de la gravedad le dijo que no hiciera nada impulsivo, pero desde siempre había sentido algo por Todoroki, cuando era adolecente dijo que era admiración, luego paso a una simple atracción física, pero a medida de que pasaban los años sus sentimientos no se iban, aun cuando estaba con Katsuki siempre terminaba pensando en Todoroki, y entonces cuando lo encontró en el cementerio, lo único que esperaba era el él llegara y lo hizo, sin embargo el hecho de que lo rechazara en el hotel hizo que se desanimara un poco pero ya han pasado cuatro años desde eso y seguía teniendo los mismos sentimientos. Iba a llamarlo pero este se le adelantó, claro que lo llamaría siempre lo hace para su cumpleaños.

-Todoroki- saludó poniéndose nervioso.

- _Feliz cumpleaños._

 _-_ Siempre tan expresivo- se rio- Quería saber si nos podemos juntar alguno de estos días.

- _¿Te parece hoy en la noche?_

 _-_ ¿No estas ocupado?- preguntó intentando parecer desinteresado.

- _Este fin de semana Momo cuida a Nozomi._

 _-_ Está bien, te veo donde siempre.

- _Nos vemos Izuku._

Luego de colgar al cumpleañero no pudo dejar de sonreír todo el día, no solo por su cita, sino porque era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su primer nombre. Las horas pasaron volando y ahora Midoriya estaba a fuera del bar que solía frecuentar cuando iba a festejar cuando derrotaba a algún villano difícil o solo para pasar la noche conversando.

-¿Estas esperando desde hace mucho?- preguntó Todoroki haciendo que el de ojos jade se sobresaltara.

-¡No! No realmente- respondió sonrojado.

-Qué bueno- sonrió el recién llegado- Entremos, siento que tienes mucho que contar esta noche.

Ambos entraron, el lugar era acogedor, no había mucha gente por lo que el ruido de las conversaciones más la música ligera que tocaban en vivo hacia que el lugar fuera perfecto para ellos. Se sentaron en un lugar alejado del resto y pidieron unas cervezas.

-Lo siento Izuku, se me olvido traerte un regalo por tu cumpleaños- se disculpó.

-Estar contigo ahora es el mejor regalo- respondió sin pensar en lo que dijo, al ver el sonrojo del más alto intentó corregirlo- Y que me invites los tragos esta noche- agregó nervioso.

-Está bien…

-¿Cómo está Nozomi?- preguntó Midoriya cambiando el tema, realmente queria saber sobre su hija, era una niña realmente encantadora.

-Bien, no me dejo irme del departamento de su madre- comentó con gracia- Hasta que le dije iba a ir a verte.

-¿En serio?- se sorprendió el pecoso.

-Te quiere mucho, eres su tío favorito.

-Ella también es mi sobrina favorita.

-No tienes más

-Exacto- ambos se rieron un rato, siguieron con una charla de trabajo hasta que a Midoriya le entró la curiosidad del por qué termino con su novia- Te puedo hacer una pregunta.

-Dime- Todoroki dejo de tomar su cerveza para prestarle atención a su amigo.

-¿Qué pasó entre tú y…

-¿Y Momo?- respondió por él. Un poco apenado por que el aludido le intuyera la pregunta Izuku solo asintió con la cabeza- Bueno, solo pasó, ella es una maravillosa persona, tal vez era mucho para mí…

-No lo creo, Todoroki, tú eres una de las mejores personas que conozco, siempre estás ahí cuando lo necesito…

-Ese fue uno de los motivos…

-¿Yo?- preguntó incrédulo.

-En cierta parte…- suspiro Shoto- Ella me dijo que nunca la iba a ver como lo hacía contigo, según ella tengo un vínculo contigo y no importaba lo que hiciera, tú siempre estas primero…

-¿Y tú crees que es cierto?

-Midoriya… Desde siempre he sentido algo por ti, nunca supe cómo llamarlo y lo reprimía cada vez que tenía un deseo egoísta de querer tenerte, siempre ponía primero lo que tu querías, cuando me dijiste que te casarías con Bakugo mi mundo se fue abajo, pero decidí apoyarte, al igual que tú lo hiciste con la muerte de mi madre, quise siempre estar a tu lado, a veces lo lograba, otras veces no… Ahora que estoy más viejo puedo decir que esto que siento se llama amor… Izuku te amo.

El de cabellos verdes oscuros no sabía cómo reaccionar ante a esas palabras, él también sentía lo mismo, esos extraños sentimientos realmente eran amor.

-Si no sientes lo mismo no importa, solo queria que lo…

-Shoto…- lo interrumpió- Yo también te amo.

 _15 de julio, 15 años después_

Luego de que ambos se declararan ese día en aquel bar empezaron su vida en pareja, vivían en el departamento de Shoto que quedaba cerca de ambas agencias, no se veían regularmente por la vida de héroe sin embargo los momentos que tenían juntos los atesoraban como ningún otro, al estar juntos la vida ya no era rutinaria, había una verdadera felicidad, la notaban sus compañeros de trabajo como ellos mismos. Había veces en las que los visitaba Nozomi, cosa que disfrutaba mucho ya que la niña de cabellos desiguales como su padre y ojos oscuros amaba con toda su alma a Midoriya, siempre le decía que quería ser un héroe como él y adoraba cuando le contaba historias de All Might.

-Cuéntame otra historia- decía saltando en el sofá la enérgica chica a Midoriya.

-Pero si ya te las sabes todas- se reía el aludido.

-Y te tienes que ir a acostar- dijo entrado Todoroki.

-¡No quiero!- le gritó a su padre- ¡Quiero más historias!

-La ultima y te vas a acostar- sentenció su padre.

-¡Yei!- dijo victoriosa Nozomi y sentándose al lado del pecoso esperando la historia- Cuéntame esa del festival deportivo… O mejor, la del anti héroe.

A mitad de la historia la niña no podía sus parpados por lo que se rindió ante los brazos de Morfeo en el sofá, Todoroki como buen padre la fue a dejarla a su cuarto. Luego de acostarla Midoriya lo esperaba a las afueras del cuarto.

-Es una niña muy enérgica- comentó.

-Me recuerda a ti.

-¿Por qué?

-Tiene la misma obsesión por los héroes que tu… en especial de All Might

-Bueno su padre también amaba a ese héroe… algo tenía que sacar de ti aparte del pelo- sonrió su novio.

-Bueno ahora vamos a la cama- dijo Shoto abrazando por la cintura su novio.

Entre caricias y tropezones con los muebles de la casa lograron llegar a su cuarto, pero lamentablemente fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del teléfono del más bajo, este tuvo que atender y después de unos minutos enfrentó a su novio.

-Tengo que ir a la agencia… Un villano atacó y me necesitan urgentemente- dijo vistiéndose.

-Está bien- respondió Shoto pero fue a donde su querida pareja estaba cambiándose y lo tomo de la barbilla para darle un casto beso en los labios- No te sobre esfuerces y cuídate- agregó.

-Claro- sonrió partiendo rumbo a su labor como héroe profesional- Nos vemos.

-Por supuesto, todavía no te he dado tu regalo de cumpleaños- agregó Todoroki con una sonrisa sugerente.

" _Noticia de último minuto, después de lo que fueron horas de combate contra el villano declarado El destrona héroes o simplemente Stark habría fallecido a manos del héroe Deku quien perdió la vida tras la pelea… Los funerales serán en dos días para que su familia y más cercanos lleven su duelo, este es una terrible perdida para ellos como para nosotros… se nos ha ido un gran héroe"_

 _15 de julio, 17 años después_

-Papá apresúrate- gritaba Nozomi apurando a su querido padre- Si no llegamos temprano nos encontraremos con más personas- agregó y siguió corriendo.

-Está bien, está bien- corrió persiguiendo a su hija- Pero ya no estoy en condiciones para alcanzarte- agregó tomándola de la cintura.

-¡Mentiroso! Si no pudieras no podrías ser un héroe- se quejaba intentando que su padre la soltara- ¡Me arrugas el vestido!

-Bueno… te dejo porque quiero ir a verlo también- soltó a la niña y siguieron caminando por el cementerio hasta llegar a la tumba de Izuku.

-¡Hola Midoriya!- saludaba la niña- Como ves este año estoy mucho más grande que el año pasado- le contaba como si estuviera hablando con él- Vamos papá cuéntale lo que le trajiste esta vez- agregó tironeando a su padre para que quedara al nivel de la tumba.

-Aparte de flores como me lo pidió tu querida sobrina- dijo sarcásticamente haciendo que Nozomi hiciera un puchero- Encontré esto- agregó señalando una ilustración donde aparecía Deku con su traje de héroe y atrás de él estaba All Might en todo su esplendor, era algo digno de la colección que tenía Izuku cuando era adolecente- Nozomi me dijo que te gustaría por lo que lo podre aquí.

-Fuiste tú el que lo vio primero- comentó la niña- ¡Mira! Se me soltó un diente- Y así estuvieron un rato charlando como si Midoriya estuviera con ellos.

Pasados unos minutos de charla Shoto sacó un pequeño pastel con una vela, padre e hija le cantaron feliz cumpleaños y lo dejaron en la tumba para luego irse a alguna parte.

-¿Y ahora donde quieres ir?- preguntó Todoroki tomando de la mano a su hija.

-¡Quiero ir al café donde siempre vamos!- saltó de la emoción- ¡Hay que celebrar el cumpleaños de Midoriya!

-Claro que si- le revolvió el cabello y la chica le dio una de sus sonrisas más radiantes.

-Quiero que me cuentes alguna historia de Izuku durante el viaje…

-Está bien- dijo caminando rumbo al café donde frecuentaba con su novio- Te conté la vez en la que Izuku logró detener a la liga de villanos siendo solo un adolecente…

Y así padre e hija fueron conversando acerca de las maravillosas cosas que hizo en hombre que Shoto más quiso en su vida.

Fin


End file.
